Le Tablier
by Yunoki
Summary: Lui qui croyait qu'une soirée sans Beth serai tout bonnement impossible. Il ne savait pas a quel point il se trompait ! Et encore moins que ça lui plairait.


Kurt et Noah habitaient ensembles depuis plusieurs mois, le petite Beth c'était très bien acclimaté a Kurt et le regardait tout le temps comme si il était la plus belle créature qu'elle ai jamais vue. Et celons des divers intérieur de Puck c'était bien vrai même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais a Kurt pas même sous la torture. Il était vraiment mignon, avec ses manières de fille - même si quoi qu'on en dise on ne pouvait pas le confondre avec elles - la cuisine qu'il faisait (enfin surtout son tablier! Hum…) et quand il donnait le biberon a ca Princesse ou quand il l'a couchait dans son berceau, il avait les yeux débordant d'amour, comme une maman. Un jour, il lui avait demandé pourquoi. Et Kurt avait simplement répondu :

- Eh bien j'ai perdu ma mère très tôt et comme la petite Beth est un peu dans le même cas que moi je me dis que si je faisais comme une maman elle ne sentirait pas trop de manque vis a vis de Quinn ou de Shelby.

Il avait dit ca tout naturellement, et Puck se dit que c'est se jour la qu'il tombait amoureux de Kurt sans qu'il sache que ses sentiments étaient réciproques… Le lendemain soir, tandis rentrait du travail, il reçut un message de Kurt disant qu'il avait mis la petite se faire garder par Rachel et Finn et qu'a la maison il aurait une surprise en rentrant. Il ne savait pas a quel point il serait surprit !

Pendant ce temps Kurt faisait la cuisine-nu-sous son tablier. Alors qu'il mettait la dernière touche à son plat et le servirait, il entendit la porte claquer, c'était Noah.

- Kurt tu es la ?

- Dans la cuisine, tu viens manger ? C'est prêt.

- J'arrive.

Quand Puck arriva dans la cuisine il se dit qu'il devait être entrain de rêver. Car voir Kurt nu sans son tablier de cuisine relevait bien du rêve ou du fantasme pour lui.

-Eh non tu ne rêve pas ! Si on passait à table.

Tandis qu'ils s'essuyaient tout deux, Puck ne pouvait détacher son regard du chaton qui mangeait comme si de rien n'était. Le jeune homme a la crête ce sentait déjà durcir douloureusement.

Une foie le repas fini Kurt commença a débarrasser la table mais une foie dos a lui Puck n'y tien plus il ce plaça derrière Kurt et entoura les hanches de celui-ci avec ses bras.

- Tu sens comme je te désire ?

- Oh c'était toi ? Dit-il taquin.

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

Sur ces mots il le prit dans ses bras et mena le chaton à sa chambre l'allongeant sur le lit délicatement il lui retire le tablier ayan ainsi Kurt à sa vue toute entière. Il commença à se déshabillé lentement voyant Kurt commencer à bander il se dépêcha et fini rapidement nu puis s'allongea sur lui en l'embrassant doucement, amoureusement. Puis il fit doucement glissé ses mains sur le corps qui était sous le sien, sa langue suivant pour arrivé jusqu'au tétons nases et dur faisant frémir Kurt.

- N- Noah laisse loi faire quelque chose.

- Han, han tu fais toujours tant ici alors laisse toi faire, ressent c'est tout.

Sur ces paroles il attacha les poignés de Kurt aux barreaux du lit et redescendant sur le corps de Kurt pour cette foie arrivé jusqu'à son nombril et en faire le tour avec sa langue tandis qu'avec ses mains il caressait les jambes de celui-ci allant jusqu'à l'intérieur des cuisses sans jamais toucher cette hampe gorgée de sang qui pulsait (partout) pour lui.

- Noah touche moi, haa… hum… , t-touche moi je t'en supplie.

- Hum, si c'est demandé aussi gentiment je ne peux refuser. Dit-il sardonique.

Il descendit donc son visage face au sexe douloureusement tendu de celui qu'il aimait puis avec sa bouche engloba le pénis du chaton et insérant un doigt en lui. Kurt trop pris par la sensation de la bouche de Puck tout autour de lui il ne sentit même pas le premier doigt passer mais si le deuxième le gênait légèrement au troisième il se crispa entièrement. Il souffla fort pour essayer de se détendre mais Noah le fit se détendre en reprenant sa fellation de plus belle. Apres quelques minutes de se traitement Kurt était réduit à une masse gémissante.

- N-Noah haa… je-je haaan hum… Prend moi !

- Tu es sur ?

- Si tu ne me prends pas maintenant je te tue compris !

- Bien, a vos ordres, Porcelaine.

Puck retira ses doigts faisant gémir Kurt de mécontentement. Il détacha Kurt puis plaça un coussin sous les hanches de celui-ci pour le surélevé et se plaça à l'entrée de Kurt, rentrant doucement. Kurt avait mal.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Une fois rentré jusqu'à la garde il ne bougea plus et caressa le sexe de Kurt pour le détendre.

- Bouge !

- Kurt tu es vraiment sur ?

- Vas-y !

- Tu va avoir mal au début.

- Je sais.

Puck commença à bougé de plus en plus vite et avec un angle différent à chaque fois puis quand Kurt se crispa douloureusement autour de lui il comprit qu'il avait trouvé sa prostate et y aller de plus en plus vite ressortant complètement pour rentré d'un seul coup en Kurt, le faisant gémir et se tordre de plus en plus fort. Jusqu'à la jouissance, l'explosion, ils virent en même temps un éclair blanc passant devant leurs yeux.

Puck voulut se retiré mais Kurt l'entoura de ses jambes.

- Reste encore un peu en moi, j'ai l'impression d'être entier comme ça…

- D'accord.

Apres quelques minutes Kurt desserra les jambes, Noah se retira et pris Kurt déjà somnolant dans ses bras.

- Ah… Les moments post-coïtal avec toi son les meilleurs du monde.

- Noah ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, dit-il en souriant et s'endormant doucement contre Kurt.

Finalement ne pas avoir sa fille pendant une soirée n'était pas si terrible que ca.

Fin.


End file.
